Depth
by BashirXena
Summary: Added a little surprise ... chap 7! It's not what you think. Alec has always come off as shallow but Max has found someone to give him depth
1. Default Chapter

  
Max stalked into Jam Pony with Alec trailing anxiously behind her. "Alec, will you leave it alone? I'm not telling you where it is and that's final."  
  
"Come on, Max," Alec pleaded. "Just tell me where it is and I can steal it for you. I owe it to you."  
  
Max ignored him, turning with deaf ears towards Normal's desk. Standing there behind the desk was a form she recognized. "Hey, Satrina."  
  
Blue eyes flashed to Max as Satrina looked up. "Oh, hey, Max. How've you been?"  
  
Sighing gustily, she answered. "I've been better." Max's gaze shifted to Alec. "Satrina this is Alec. He's an ... acquaintance of mine."  
  
Alec feigned a hurt look, clutching his chest in addition. "Acquaintance? After all we've been through."  
  
"Puh-lease. After what you've put me through, you mean!" A shadow of Max's stormy temper flared momentarily as she banged her fist softly on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Guys," Satrina interrupted, choking back a laugh. "As amusing as this is, we don't need to create a scene. Now, Max... Why don't you continue your way over to Cindy? And Alec," she began slyly, handing him a package, "Why don't you take your cute butt over to sector four and deliver this, sweet-cheeks."   
  
Alec grabbed the box, throwing a wink Satrina-ward. "See you later, Satrina," he raised his eyebrows seductively, sauntering playfully away. Satrina's eyes followed him all the way out.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Max sighed. "What a typical, egocentric little bastard. He's so full of himself!"  
  
"Where do you know him from?"   
  
"He's a... a friend of the family," Max supplied hopefully.  
  
"Does he have, oh, I don't know, a girlfriend?" Satrina asked innocently.  
  
Max's eyebrows shot up. "And why would you be interested?"  
  
Satrina smiled candidly. "He's damn sexy."  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Max answered, "No, you do not want to get involved with Alec. He's ... he's superficial. He wastes everything just so he can have a good time ... whether it's the hooker of the week or ... or gambling! He's self-centered and a dick-" Max stopped herself. Eyeing the slim redheaded woman, she reconsidered. "You know, now that I think of it ... you could do Alec some good. With your personality and your ... stamina, you could change him."  
  
At that, Satrina smiled sinfully. "Whip him into shape, huh?"  
  
Max chuckled. "Exactly."  
  
Contemplating this, Satrina chewed her lower lip. "I like it! And I think I have a few ideas on what to do with him."  
  
  
  
Alec cycled through the grime and dirt of Seattle's sector four. His super-enhanced hearing registered the whizzing chains of a bicycle 20 meters behind him. Judging by the speed and pressure at which the tires hit small pebbles, he surmised that the person was female, about 5'7" in stature with a slender build. Lips curving in an expectant smile, Alec continued his leisurely pace to allow his follower time to catch up. This new girl was something: Beautiful as ever with a sense of humor to match. If she wasn't that smart, he figured he could bag her in less than three days. For some odd reason, he usually preferred the blonde-bimbo type, not the witty redhead. But this girl was something different...  
  
Satrina easily glided alongside Alec. "Hey."  
  
He glanced over to her, eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Hey yourself. What brought you over to lovely sector four?" He smirked as he waved his free hand across the vast amount of filthiness that surrounded them.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping to run into this certain gorgeous coworker I have."   
  
Alec bumped his estimation down to two days. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard from a friend of mine, though, that he's a real bad-ass. Likes to blow his money on hookers and all. You know the sort." Satrina smiled cunningly, hoping that this would get the ball rolling.  
  
His smile faltered. "I see my reputation heralds me." He made a quick right turn into a cluttered alley, and Satrina had to stand up to pedal fast enough to catch up with him.  
  
Making a quick and stealthy survey of the alley, Alec guaranteed their safety. Satrina mistook this cursory glance as despondence, and quickly attempted to raise his spirits.  
  
"I'm sure it was just to keep yourself occupied during some down time." Satrina was determined to prove that this man had some depth. "Must have something to do with blondes." Before Alec could respond, she stopped. "Here it is."   
  
Dismounting his bike, he mentally chastised himself. He was slipping. He should've have known to stop; that this was the address. He'd let himself relax. Guess that was what being out of Manticore would do for you.  
  
Satrina bounded to the dilapidated old board hanging on one hinge that passed for a door. Close behind her, Alec watched closely as she handed the package over to a dusty old man. He continued to stare as the old man signed the clipboard she held in one hand. Suddenly, she turned around to come face to face with Alec. Their eyes locked intensely in a sort of serious staring contest. If Alec didn't know better, he could have sworn he felt something stir within himself. He looked away quickly, clearing his throat as he scratched the side of his head.  
  
Satrina felt her breath catch, but quickly controlled herself. "We should get going."  
  
Nodding slowly, Alec turned only to be face to face with three "handsome" fellas, each looking even more ready for trouble than the last. Alec didn't even have time to move before Satrina stepped in front of him and addressed the three thugs.  
  
"Well, hello fellas. What can we do for you?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Your friend there," one thug spoke up, "can give us all he's got in his wallet. And   
you... " he leered suggestively in Satrina's direction, "can come along with us and give us all you've got. We've got plans for you, sugar."   
  
An unshielded laugh erupted from Satrina's throat. "Ah, boys, as flattered as I am, I just don't think that's gonna happen." As quick as wind, Satrina planted one foot to the man's stomach. A sharp gasp escaped the man as he doubled over. One of his friends grabbed Satrina's wrist, but she answered with an artful yank and twist until his arm was pinned painfully behind his back. Pushing him to the ground, she dug her knee into his back.   
  
The third creep whipped out a knife. But before he could approach Satrina, Alec made use of his Manticore reflexes and training. The man was down before he saw Alec coming.   
  
From the ground, Satrina watched the entire exchange with quiet respect. Never in her life had she seen someone move so fast with that amount of precision...and, well, the graceful play of his muscles through his shirt was mesmerizing, too. He may have been gorgeous to begin with, but he was absolutely intoxicating during a fight. Fierce determination set on his face; every move planned and calculated... Satrina had to do everything in her power to not rip his clothes off and have him right there.   
  
The man beneath Satrina began struggling to break free. Focusing her attention back to the cretin below her, she switched her grip. In one solid motion, she backhanded him. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.   
  
Getting to her feet, she moved to stand alongside Alec as he surveyed his handiwork. "How did you...?" they both started while gazing at each other.   
  
Satrina let out a laugh. "I took Tae Kwon Do lessons when I was younger. You have to be safe in our broken world." Her gaze traveled the length of his body. Momentarily, Alec felt exposed and even vulnerable; he had never felt that way before. "I've never seen anyone move like you." Slowly, she began circling around him, her eyes never leaving his body. "Your movements are fluid with grace, and yet so brutal. You have speed that I've never seen before." She finished her circle bringing her eyes to meet his.   
  
Reading the questions in her eyes, Alec's genetically engineered brain raced for possible explanations. Her gaze was making it incredibly hard to concentrate. "Um, well, I was ... in the army, special ops. We trained a lot and learned almost every martial art..." Alec berated himself for creating such a lame lie. Oh well, it would have to do. It was already out of his mouth. And besides, he doubted Satrina knew enough about army life to prove him wrong.  
  
Her chin raised critically, Satrina squinted at him. Tense moments passed and for a second, Alec worried his lie hadn't worked after all. Satrina's skeptical mask melted into a truly curious one. "Trained a lot, huh?" she asked while moving swiftly to her bike. She waited for Alec to straddle his bike beside hers, then they continued on their way.  
  
  
  
"So, Alec, how was the ride today? Enjoy Satrina's company?" Max grinned evilly at Alec as he strode into Jam Pony.   
  
He gave her a pleasant smile. Pleasant, but unrevealing, Max thought angrily. "After spending the day with her, my guess is that you thought she could somehow change me. Make me a better person or some shit like that." Alec walked over to his locker, Max eagerly following one step behind him. "She was good company, especially for a norm. I'm actually looking foreword to banging her."  
  
Her eyes widened and, faster than a heartbeat, she had him pinned against a locker. "You are not going to bang her!" she seethed angrily, shaking him for emphasis.  
  
Totally unconcerned, he threw his head back and laughed. "And why not? I thought you'd be proud, she's a step up from a hooker. Besides, they're only norms. Dirty, stupid, norms."  
  
Applying more pressure to his neck, Max clenched her teeth and muttered in a dangerously low voice. "They're not the ones who are the freaks here, Alec, it's us. We were the ones created in a lab, not them. You may think that we're superior to them, but in every way that matters, we're inferior. We can't have the feelings they do, we can try, but they don't come natural to us. We have our Manticore training that makes everything easy for us, but they have to struggle to survive."  
  
He threw his hands up in frustration. "Okay, Max, what's your point?"  
  
She sighed relaxing her grip on him and allowing him to part company with the lockers for the time being. "You can't treat them like they're worthless. So you're the pretty boy who grew up in the clean, sterile environment. Give them a chance. Spend some of your self-centered energy and get to know them." Inspired by his look of boredom, Max formulated an idea that would push him over the edge. "I bet if you had to get to know a norm, you'd chicken out. And I mean really get to know one"  
  
"I would not!" he exclaimed.   
  
Max snorted. "Yes you would. They're dirty, remember? They've been out in this   
filthy, diseased world. Not to mention all the emotional, sentimental crap you'd have to deal with." She pushed him against the lockers again, strong hand in the exact center of his chest. "I bet that you won't be able to get to know Satrina. You wouldn't be able to stand being her friend."  
  
His brow furrowed. "Are you actually betting me to get to know a norm?"  
  
"Oh, come on," she smirked. "You're a big, strong X-5, she's only a norm. What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing." His voice rung with finality.  
  
"Good. So the bet is that you can't make friends with her in a week."  
  
"If I win?"  
  
"If you win..." Pausing to think, Max could only come up with one idea that might even remotely interest him. "If you win... I'll be nice to you."  
  
Surprise showered his face. "You'd be nice to me? No smart remarks, no name calling. A pleasant, civil Max?"  
  
Cringing painedly, Max nodded. "I'll be nice to you." Before any words could come out of his mouth, Max continued. "But if I win, you have to earn back every single dollar that you borrowed from me by only hard work and your sweat."  
  
Alec considered for a moment. "I was going to pay you the money back, maybe not through hard work, but ... deal."  
  
"Hey missy!" Normal yelled from his desk. "No roughhousing. You're on company time. Get back to work."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Max released Alec. "Deal." She walked a few feet, then turned to throw a word of advice to him. "If I were you, and tried to bang her, I'd watch anything vital below the belt. She might not take it too well."  



	2. 

The noise almost drowned out all of her thoughts. With people body-to-body, Crash was more crowded than usual. Satrina had wanted to get out and mingle. But instead she ended up sitting at the bar alone thinking of Alec. Two days ago she had seen him move like no one ever before. Something about the story he had told her was off. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what, though. He appears out of the blue, yet seems to know Max. With in the first few hours of meeting him he displays amazing combat skills. In all her training, no master had ever shone that kind of speed or agility.  
  
Not to mention him being gorgeous.  
  
Sighing, Satrina surveyed the crowd. Masses of people moved their bodies to the music making any excuse to touch each other. Satrina's brow furrowed in dismay.   
People really could be so shallow.  
  
A sudden feeling of being watched washed over her. Turning her gaze towards the back of Crash, she spotted the source of her feeling. Satrina smiled to herself and made her way towards the blue-eyed man.  
  
Joining him at the small table, she smiled seductively, "What brings you here, Alec?"  
  
He grinned just as seductively. "You actually."  
  
Her eyebrows rose in mock surprise. She didn't believe for a second that he did anything for anyone else than himself. "Really? Little ol' me?"  
  
Leaning in, he spoke into her ear, making sure the right amount of air tickled her skin. "Why don't we go take a walk?"  
  
"All right," her voice fluttered slightly with beginnings of arousal.  
  
As they made their way out of Crash, Satrina reminded herself that she'd have to keep herself in check better if she wanted to figure out what he really was.  
  
Seattle's air had never been more crisp. Satrina instantly regretted her short, shimmery black dress. She didn't even know why she had decided to wear it; she hated dresses. Although, she highly doubted Alec regretted what she wore. Typical man. Only turned on and driven by beautiful women in skimpy clothes.  
  
Alec noticed her shivering. _She's only human, remember? She's probably freezing. Not lucky enough to have Manticore engineering. So what do I do? I think one of the old traditions is offering your coat. Well, it's worth a try._  
  
"Do you want my coat?"  
  
Her head whipped towards him. Had he actually just asked that?! _This goes against everything I thought about him! He's not supposed to be thoughtful!_  
  
Silent moments passed and Alec wondered if he had done something wrong. But then, she smiled pleasantly. "Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
He slipped his coat off and handed it to her. Once on, she was immediately overwhelmed by his scent. Getting hold of herself quickly, she thanked him.  
  
"Don't mention it." All this niceness was starting to get to him. _Maybe Max is right. This emotional crap is hard._  
  
He noticed Satrina's gaze currently locked on him. "What?" he asked.  
  
She reached up right behind is neck then pulled her hand away. "Nothing, just a piece of fuzz. So, Alec," she started, trying to pull his attention away from he actions. "What really brought you to crash?"   
  
"I told you," he responded swiftly. "You did."  
  
She smirked. "I find that highly unlikely." They continued strolling down the damp street.  
  
"I'm serious. You're an interesting person. I wanted to get to know you more." Alec hoped it didn't sound as implausible to her as it did to his own ears.   
  
"I'm sure. What was the bet?" Satrina asked.  
  
Staring at her in complete shock, he only muttered, "What?"   
  
"What was the bet? Get in my pants within three days? Steel something of mine?" During the run of their conversation, Satrina never needed to look at him. She could easily imagine the shock and confusion on his face.  
  
"Wha ... what are you talking about?" Alec tried pathetically to sound innocent.  
  
"I know Max and, judging from what I know of you, you two made a bet. She said you wasted your cash on hookers, so that leads me to believe that you either think very little of women, or you're afraid to get involved with one. Max, being the person who likes to rile people up, probably bet you that you couldn't become friends with me or some shit like that." The whole speech was performed without emotion.  
  
Alec wouldn't be able to meet her eyes if she even bothered to look at him. He felt about six inches tall. "How did you know?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm smart."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them.  
  
_Why in the hell am I feeling sorry? She's just a norm! She's no different from any other norm. But, she knew about the bet. You have to admit she's smart._  
  
"You know, I never meant-" Alec was cut of my raindrops descending on them. At the first sign of him running for cover, Satrina snatched his arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Rain slid down his face as he answered. "Getting out of the rain."  
  
She shook her head. "Oh no you don't. After making an insensitive bet about me, the least you could do is walk in the rain with me."  
  
"Are you crazy? No offense but these clothes weren't cheap."  
  
"So, take them off," crossing her arms, she stated it simply.  
  
Eyes wide in disbelief, Alec stared at her. "You want me to take off my clothes?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "You're not self-conscious, are you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, but-"  
  
"But nothing." Her look commanded his obedience. The look soon melted into playfulness. "You have an amazing body and I'd love to see it." If Alec didn't know better, he'd swear he felt himself blush. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll take of my clothes too." She watched him as he considered it. "Come on, I promise I'll play nice."   
  
Off her look of intent desire, Alec grinned. "Alright." Clothes were stripped off quickly and hidden in a near by telephone booth. This left Satrina standing in her matching black bra and underwear and Alec in his bright blue boxers that were becoming a shade of dark blue with the rain.  
  
Being a little unsure of what to do, Alec shifted his weight from foot to foot. Usually at this stage of dress, Alec was eagerly stripping of the remainder of a woman's clothes. But he knew there would be no sex tonight.  
  
Satrina giggled at his discomfort. For such a player, he sure didn't know what to do with a scantly clad woman in the rain. An idea sparked inside her head. Noticing the puddle right next to him, Satrina ran and jumped. She was rewarded with a good size splash that covered him.  
  
A look of pure shock went over his face, soon replaced by a sinful grin. "What happened to playing nice?"  
  
She giggled again. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
His look turned more devilish, and at that, Satrina was off and running. Finding a rare grassy part of Seattle, she bent down and scooped up some mud. With ease, it was flung at Alec hitting him square in the chest. He looked down at the splatter of brown on his chest, and laughed. "Alright, that's it."  
  
Taking a short running start, he tackled Satrina. They went down in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Alec took position on top and gathered up a handful of mud. He then proceeded to smear it all over her face.   
  
Laughing hysterically, Satrina pushed him off of her. "Alright, alright, I give."   
  
Poised on one elbow, Alec watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, then watched her wipe the mud off of her face. The entire time she continued to chuckle.  
  
"I've never had so much fun," he said breathlessly. And that was true, in all his time in Manticore, there was never fun. Since getting out, well, he had never had actual fun like this.  
  
She turned to him quickly. "You really need to get out more. Although it was the most fun I've had all week."   
  
Slowly, she pushed herself to a sitting position. "Yuck, I'm not going to be clean for a week."  
  
Alec sat up too. "Ah, quit your whining. It's only dirt." An ironic thought struck him. He looked over his mud covered body. _And I thought only norms were dirty._  
  
The rain still poured down leaving streaks of dirt all over their bodies. Satrina tried wiping the dirt off, but only succeeded in smearing it more.   
  
Standing, he offered his hand. "Come on, we better get going." She took his hand and pulled. But for some reason he didn't lose his balance. He pulled stronger than she, and before she knew it, she was on her feet. "Nice try."  
  
Going into full pout mode, she started walking over to the phone booth. "You are absolutely no fun."  
  
Reaching out to her, he grabbed her bra strap and snapped it. Involuntarily, she arched her back and let out a shriek. She spun around to face him and let him have it. But he wagged his eyebrows daring her to do anything. Mud covering his body and face and only made him look more attractive. In frustration, she threw her hands in the air and continued to the booth muttering to herself the whole way. Utilizing his advanced hearing he heard every word she mumbled.  
  
"It must be true ... oh, but he's so gorgeous. Anyone that good-looking can't be ... or maybe that's how they are."  
  
Confusion set on Alec's face. What in the hell was she talking about? Alec put it on the back burner and went to her.  
  
"Ah, Satrina. Don't get all bent out of shape. It was all in good fun." He couldn't help saying that without a grin.  
  
Unconsciously, Alec followed a clump of mud as it fell from her hair right to her cleavage. A laugh quickly escaped him.  
  
She nodded while smiling. "Oh, you think that's funny do you? Alright, fine." She took the clump and with nimble fingers, slipped it into his boxers. "There, ya like that?"  
  
By her simple action, Alec was immensely turned on. He peeked into his boxers and shook the offending dirt away. "Yeah, that's funny." He stepped closer to her while smiling. "When you least expect it, you'll get what you deserve."  
  
Giggling, she wiped a finger through the muck on his chest. "I look foreword to it."  



	3. 

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Well, it was if you were an X-5, which just happened to be what Max was.   
  
On their way to work, Alec hadn't said more than three words. And it was driving her insane! Normally she couldn't stand his incessant talking but she knew something had happened and he wasn't saying a word.   
  
Max stopped him right before they entered Jam Pony. "Alec, what's your deal? You haven't said more than three self-centered words to me this morning."  
  
Making sure no one was around, Alec spoke up. "It's personal."  
  
"Well, care to tell me about it?"  
  
"Knowing you, you'd probably laugh at me."  
  
Max grinned. "Then you definitely have to tell me." Off his stern glare, she sighed. "Fine, I won't laugh."  
  
Again, Alec made sure no one was within earshot. "I spent a lot of time with Satrina this ast week, and I think I'm starting to have feelings for her. There, are you happy? This self-centered, norm hating soldier is having feelings for a human." He kept his voice low so no one heard but that didn't take away the edge in his voice.  
  
Eyes wide, Max shook her head. "That's impossible! You're shallow and-"  
  
"Isn't it possible for people to can change?" he cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She tried to calm him down. "Just ... tell me what happened."  
  
And he did. He told her every little detail from him blushing to Satrina dropping the mud in his boxers.  
  
It took Max a few moments to process this. "Alec," she said softly. "This is great. You're showing personal growth. And I think she's the perfect person for you."  
  
Leaning against the wall, Alec let out a deep breath. "I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way about anyone."  
  
She leaned against the wall next to him. "You've never had the opportunity to have these feelings before. I think you should tell her." Funny how it took her a year to tell Logan that and she was expecting him to do it in less than a week.  
  
"Can I still tell her that without her knowing what I am?"   
  
"That's up to you."  
  
"Max," he began slowly, "I don't know if I can do that." His breath caught as he noticed Satrina approaching.   
  
Seeing him tense, Max spoke quietly. "Don't worry Alec, just be yourself. Be your overly charming, horny-self."  
  
That seem to put him at ease. A sly grin spread across his face and he joined Satrina.  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"An amazing woman." His voice dripped with charisma.  
  
Abruptly stopping, she faced him. "Did all that mud go to your head?"  
  
Alec finally dropped some of the charm. "I'm just kidding. You weren't beginning to think I was being nice, were you?"  
  
"Heaven forbid."  
  
Alec mustered all his charisma, seductiveness and wanting into one perfect look and let it all flow though his voice. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
With that look, Satrina would have done anything he wanted but she tried desperately to keep her head. "Nothing, why?"   
  
The distance between them shortened as Alec leaned in. "I've got something for us to do, but it's a surprise."  
  
Nearly intoxicated by him now, Satrina could only mutter, "Oh?"  
  
He could smell the desire and want pouring off her now. He smiled and that almost sent Satrina off the edge but she managed to hold onto some sense of reality. "I'll pick you up at your place around nine," his sweet breath tickled her face. Alec thought about kissing her then but there was just too many hormones and pheromones for it to end well. That actually depends on your definition of well.  
  
"Wear something comfortable that you don't mind getting dirty." Casually walking away, Alec left.   
  
Satrina snapped out of her daze. Oh gods, that man was amazing. Something's changed in him. The thought came unbidden. His normal self wouldn't have tried that hard just to get a woman to agree to meet with him. Something was up. Effort was put into his entire conversation.   
  
Satrina smirked. At least tonight would prove to be interesting.  
  
  
Stealthily, Alec crept around Satrina's apartment. For getting such a poor salary,   
she had a descent apartment. Fairly new furniture, carpet worn a little thin and paint just beginning to chip, she had one of the nicest apartments Alec had seen.   
  
He searched for her quietly using his enhanced vision in her nearly dark apartment. Almost losing his concentration from excitement, he narrowly missed hitting a table.   
  
And then he saw her. She looked out a large window miles away in thought. Normally, her long hair was pulled back out of her face. But now it flowed around her shoulders. Dressed simply in her pajamas, a tank top and cotton pants, she was not ready for their night out.  
  
He came up behind her and gently rested his hands on her hips. Mouth next to her ear, he whispered softly to her. "You're not ready."  
  
Startled, she whipped around, her face inches away from his. "Alec! How did ... I didn't even..."  
  
Pressing one finger to her lips, he silenced her. Smiling, he spoke. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Carefully, she pulled away from him and faced the window again. "I don't really feel like going out tonight."  
  
Actual shock hit his face. "Why not?"  
  
"When were you planing on telling me?"  
  
"Telling you what?" Alec was thoroughly confused.  
  
A deep shuddering breath left her. "Telling me what you are."  
  
Sensing where this could be going he became very worried. "What do you mean, what I am?"  
  
She never met his eyes but kept staring out the window. "When I first set eyes on you, I thought you were the most attractive man I'd ever seen. I still think that's true. You're amazing, you're... perfect."  
  
Alec remained deathly quiet. He knew what she was going to say, knew that she knew.   
  
"But then I thought some more. How you just magically showed up out of no where. How you fought those goons. And then I saw the tattoo on the back of your neck..."  
  
His mind raced back to the night they had the mud fight. She had pulled lint of the back of his neck. She was looking for the barcode.   
  
"Like everyone, I had heard about the rumors of genetically engineered super soldiers. Some government agency created them in a lab in some remote part of the country. Back in '09, twelve soldiers escaped. But since you've only appeared recently, I've got to believe to believe the recent rumors are true. That some top secret government building had been burnt down and that there were trans-genics running around."  
  
Not knowing what to say, Alec remained silent. Everything that she said was true. What she would do know was a mystery to him.  
  
Facing him, and looking him directly in the eye, tears slicked her cheeks. "What am I to you? You are this perfect soldier, am I a dirty human to you? Someone to sleep with? A good fuck? You must think I'm an idiot. A stupid human to play with." Back to the wall, Satrina slid down to the floor. Knees tucked to her chest, Satrina started to sob. "Go away," she said in between sobs. "You may be perfect with no emotions, but I'm not. I'm just an emotional human." She buried her head in her knees.   
  
His heart broke at her sobs, but his mind flared with anger. That's not how he felt at all and he wanted nothing more than to prove it to her.   
  
"No, Satrina." In one swift move he was kneeling in front of her. "None of that is true."  
  
"Leave me alone!" her voice rose. "I'm sick of being used."  
  
"Satrina, please listen to me. I didn't use you." At her silence, he continued. "At first I did think all norms were dirty. I thought they were only good for sleeping with. But then I met you." He tenderly took hold of her hand. "I was arrogant and thought I could bang you like any other norm. But you proved everything I thought wrong. You are unbelievable. With ever encounter, you made me see norms for what you really are. You are not dirty, and you're not stupid."  
  
Gently, he lifted her head to look at him. "Satrina, I was scared this morning. I've never had feelings for anyone like the ones I have for you. You changed me; made me so much better than I was. You made me care. You gave me depth."  
  
Streaks of tears still covered her cheeks. He wiped them away.   
  
"Really?" She asked meekly.  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
A small laugh escaped her lips as she smiled.   
  
He stood and pulled her with him. "So, are you-"  
  
He was halted by her lips on his. Tender, soft, Satrina made sure he got every feeling from her. She knew he had never had a true kiss before.   
  
Losing himself completely, he slipped his arms around her waist. The feel of her and the kiss was exhilarating. Kisses were always pleasurable but even more so when he cared for the person and respected them. He wouldn't have ended that moment for anything. But, unfortunately, Satrina was only human and had a silly habit of breathing. Satrina forced herself to break the kiss.   
  
His rapid breathing teased her face. So many thoughts tumbled around in Alec's head that not one of them could come front to be spoken.   
  
The emotional turmoil evident in his eyes, Satrina placed a hand gently on the side of his handsome face. "Alec?" Her sweet voice dragged him back to reality. "Are you alright?"  
  
For a brief moment, Alec thought about leaving. It would be so much easier than dealing with all these feelings. But her pouty lips, flushed cheeks, sleek face and, most importantly, her clear eyes showing her concern and her affection, he knew leaving wasn't an option.  
  
His voice was quiet with feeling, a rare occurrence. "I'm fine. I just ... this is all new to me. I'm-"  
  
"Afraid?" He couldn't bring himself to speak it out loud so he only nodded. "It'll be okay, Alec. Feelings like we have can be overwhelming. But I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Alec smiled at the irony of him, an X-5, scared of a woman.   
  
An unstifled yawn from Satrina broke the serious conversation. She smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep last night. Thoughts of an unbelievably attractive man kept me up."  
  
"Well, we can't have you drifting off, can we? Off to bed with you!" Before she could protest, Alec swiftly picked her up with strong arms and carried her to her bed. Happiness overtook both of them as he set her down and joined her in the bed. They lay with legs intertwined and her head on his chest.   
  
Resting her arm across his stomach, Satrina looked up at Alec. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did," he pointed out with a grin.  
  
She hit him lightly. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I know you're genetically engineered and a soldier, but what exactly are you?" Deep inside, Satrina hoped he'd be alright with talking about Manticore.  
  
"I am an X-5," he stated easily.  
  
Her brow furrowed. "What's an X-5?"  
  
"Think of it this way," he began. "There are different generations of soldiers. With each progressing generation, the DNA resequencing and recoding get more specific, more sophisticated."  
  
"So you're from the fifth generation." Satrina's curiosity was running rampant.   
  
He nodded. "Exactly. We're each given a destination based on our generation and the last three numbers of our barcode. My designation was X-5494 until Max changed-" Immediately realizing his mistake, Alec stopped himself.  
  
Surprise took hold of her. "Max? She's an X-5! I never would have guessed."  
  
"Yeah well, apparently she does a lot better job at hiding it than I do." He ran a hand threw is hair in defeat. "She was one of the ones who escaped in '09."   
  
Noticing the anger towards himself, Satrina attempted to make him feel better. "You know, Max has been out for over a decade, you've only been out for a few months. You're not use to having to hide what you are." Acceptance peeked through his defeat. "So explain to me how you know Max. I'm assuming when she was gone those couple months it wasn't for a heart transplant."  
  
"It actually was." And he told her everything. Max, Zach and the rest of them trying to destroy Manticore, being her breading partner and Max burning down Manticore and all the rest in between.   
  
After he finished Max's tale, Satrina was awed into silence. How could she say anything after a story like that? Her eyes fell, gazing intently at his firm chest.  
  
Alec stroked her hair lovingly. "Satrina, you can keep asking me anything you want. I know the curiosity is eating you up."  
  
She smiled mirthfully at him, then pondered what to ask. "What was being in Manticore like?"  
  
"You know, I actually didn't mind Manticore. I had a roof over my head, food, a clean place to sleep. Every now and then I had to go on missions." Pausing, Alec considered telling her what most of the missions consisted of. He didn't know how she'd react to being in the arms of a killer. "Satrina, on a lot of my missions-"  
  
She hushed him with one finger to his lips. "Alec, don't finish that. You're a genetically engineered soldier. I can pretty much guess what you did."  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Worry crept into his voice.  
  
Carefully, Satrina picked her words to answer. "I understand that you had to do things that you probably wouldn't have done had you not been a soldier. I don't think you're a murderer. If I was worried about you hurting me, you wouldn't be here."  
  
Satisfied with her answer, Alec continued answering her questions through the night. 


	4. 

Soft beeping of the radar lulled White into his hopeful thoughts. They were so near to the trans-genic he could taste the capture. And, by this afternoon, they'd have the perfect bait. A smile slithered onto his face as he watched the nameless technician keep track of the X-5. White let himself debate whether he wanted to notify the trans-genic when they had the bait or let the X-5 see the kidnapping.  
  
Bright rays of sun spilled into the room through a small window. Morning was a rather boring time for an X-5. That morning was completely different for Alec. Instead of waking up to find some girl whose name he could barely remember, he woke finding Satrina wrapped around him. Absolute content filled him at the sight of her. Who would have thought that not too long ago, Alec didn't know the meaning of the word content, especially not with a norm.   
  
Turning his head away from the beautiful woman in his arms, Alec glanced at the clock next to the bed. Seven thirty. If they didn't get up now, they were going to be late to work.   
  
He shook Satrina slightly. "Satrina," he drew her name out playfully. "We have to get up. As much as Normal love's me, you're in the ranks of slacker with Max."  
  
Eyes remaining closed, Satrina only smirked. "Thanks for reminding me." She opened her eyes to gaze at him. "Since you're such a suck up, why don't you put in a good word for me?"  
  
"Now why would I want to place his affection somewhere else other than on myself?" Alec effortlessly dodged the pillow-strike aimed for his head.  
  
"Maybe it should have been him in this bed with you last night." The cold floor meet with Satrina's warm feet as she got out of the bed. "Though I doubt he would have had as naughty thoughts as I had."   
  
Alec's eyebrows inched up. "Really?"  
  
"Do you really think I'd lie in bed with such an enticing man and only think about super soldiers and Manticore?"   
  
"And what were these ... naughty thoughts?" His male curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Crawling seductively on the bed, she made her way painstakingly slow towards him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And she pounced on him causing him to fall to his back with her on top. He laughed as she pummeled his mouth with passionate kisses. Abruptly, she stopped.  
  
"We better go." With that she jumped off the bed leaving a very unsatisfied Alec.  
  
"Hey, come back here!"   
  
"Sorry!" she replied in a singsong voice. "I have to get ready for work!"  
  
A small sigh emitted from him. "Oh, well. I'll get her later." A sinful smile spread across his face.  
  
  
"You told her!"  
  
Wincing at the outrage in her voice, Alec held up is hands to calm her down. "Shhh. Max, keep it down. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"How could you tell her?" she whispered harshly.   
  
"I didn't tell her." He kept his voice low, making sure no one with a normal hearing   
range at JamPony could hear. "She found out. She saw my barcode." Before Max could scold him, he continued quickly. "I know, I know I should have been more careful. It wasn't just the barcode, it was other things too." From the look on her face, he knew that didn't make it any better. "I'm sorry. I know I should have been more careful and I will be. You're just going to have to come to terms with the fact that she knows what we are."  
  
Anger flared in Max, but she controlled herself before she strangled him. She threw her things in her locker with more force than necessary. "So, the two of you are cool now?" The grin on Alec's face told her so.   
  
A bounce in her step, Satrina passed the two, not before giving Alec a good slap on the ass. "See you for lunch, Alec."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."  
  
  
Alec used his enhanced vision to get a better look a her. It was going to be a big surprise when jumped her. It wasn't exactly the type of jumping Alec wanted to do, but he'd take what he could get. Glancing at his hand, he suddenly felt a little foolish. A genetically engineered killer with a rose. A white rose at that. If only Renfro could see him now. An X-5 sneaking up on the woman he liked to give her flower. Boy, had he turned into pansy or what?  
  
A black van slowing next to Satrina drew his attention. Panic swept through him._ No. That can't be them! I won't let them take her!_  
  
The door on the van slid open as Alec made a break for Satrina. Sadly, his Manticore speed failed him and he made it in time to catch her bike before it hit the ground. They were too far away now. Rage filled Alec, rage at Manticore and himself. How could he have not made it in time?  
  
Adrenaline pumping through his body, he had to do something! Max! She would know what to do. Leaving his bike behind, he ran back to JamPony. Max should have been on her lunch break by now, and if he was lucky, she'd be there.  
  
He slowed down as he entered JamPony and spotted.  
  
"Max!" he shouted to her. He ran to her drawing attention from everyone around. "They took her!"   
  
Covering his mouth with her hand, Max addressed their "audience". "Nothing to see here, people. Go back to work," she ordered.  
  
Alec pulled away from her, glaring daggers at her.  
  
"Now what are you talking about and before you start yelling again, remember we're around people," her voice hushed.  
  
"I was following Satrina and a black van drove by and they got her. Manticore kidnapped her," he said in a rush.  
  
The information assimilated, Max thought quickly. "Alright, don't panic. Let's head over to Logan's and see if he can help us."  



	5. 

  
Logan looked at the screen in frustration. Normally, he didn't have this much trouble, but today just wasn't his day.   
  
He clicked another time on the command button with success. "Bingo!" he shouted. A grin splayed across his face. On the computer screen, an x crossed out a row of numbers. This had to be the best game I ever downloaded!   
  
"Bingo?" a question from behind startled him.  
  
Whipping around he saw Max in the door frame with Alec behind her. "Oh, hey." A steady blush crept up his face.  
  
"What's Bingo?" Max asked looking at his screen.   
  
Quickly exiting the program, Logan explained it to her. "It's a very intense, strategy-"  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Alec's harsh tone brought the other two back to reality.  
  
"What's going on?" _Something sure has gotten him riled up. He's normally so laid back and cocky._  
  
Not letting Alec go off, Max jumped in. "Today a JamPony messenger was kidnapped by a black Manticore van. I'm pretty sure it was White."  
  
"What do they want with this messenger?"  
  
"She was..." Stealing a look at Alec, Max decided to keep it vague. "She saw something she shouldn't have. There's no telling what they'll do to her."  
  
Logan didn't miss Max's hesitation, but decided she'd tell him when she wanted to. He began his search on the informant net. Worried and restless, Alec fidgeted rapidly, shifting his weight, wringing his hands, running his hands through his hair.  
  
After a few short minutes, Logan spoke up. "I've got something on an unlabeled black van going through the north sector five entrance. Went through about half an hour ago."  
  
"The only thing out there are abandoned warehouses. Let's-" Max started but stopped when she saw Alec was gone. "Damnit!"  
  
"Max!" Logan brought her focus back to him. "Tell me what's going on here," he demanded.  
  
She thumped down in a chair across from him. "The JamPony messenger's name is Satrina. Her and Alec are involved."  
  
"Involved?" Shock went over Logan's face.   
  
"Yeah, apparently they have feelings for each other. He's actually changed."  
  
Logan's first instinct was to not believe that Alec could change. But looking at Max and not being able to touch her proved that anything was possible. "That's great," he murmured. "Really great."  
  
  
  
The numbness was beginning to set in. Whatever they had done had begun it's magic. Satrina urged herself to move but her body refused to respond.  
  
White sat across from her with a sneer on his face. It'd be so easy to smack that sneer off ... if only she could move.  
  
"What do you want with me?" If her voice had held any more anger, it would have killed.  
  
"My dear," he spoke smoothly and sickly. "You have to realize that it's not you we're after."  
  
"And just who is it you want?"  
  
"We want that pretty-boy trans-genic you've been sleeping with." Satrina's eyes went wide. "Yes," he continued, "we know that you've been with X-5494. Though why you would be with that freak is beyond me."  
  
"He is not a freak. He is a good person." The steal in her voice was hard. She believed what she was saying.  
  
White snickered. "A good person. He's not even truly human. And good? Did he even tell you what he did?" At her silence, her told her. "We captured him a while back but, before we killed him, he gave us a proposition. He would help us wipe out every trans-genic if we spared his life. He got two of them before he escaped from us."  
  
Uneasiness seeped into Satrina. She knew he had killed but she never thought it'd be under those terms. But that wasn't him anymore. He had changed.  
  
"He's not like that anymore."  
  
His disbelief caused him to lean foreword. "Do you really think that they'll ever be anything more than murdering soldiers? They were made and conditioned to kill. They know nothing else."   
  
"Ah, how can you say that after that night we went to the zoo together?" Alec appeared from behind some crates. "Oh, and you might want to get some new guards. The old ones are sleeping on the job."  
  
"X-5494." Standing, White walked in a slow circle around Satrina. "I suppose you want your girlfriend back."  
  
"That would be nice. The way I figure it, you can hand her over and we'll leave, or I can kick your ass and then we'll leave. Which would you prefer?" A satisfied smile graced his face.  
  
"Either of those situations might be possible had we not injected her with a paralyzing agent." At his words, Alec's smiled fell. He knew perfectly well want Manticore was capable of. "Right now, it's coursing through her body. With every beat of her heart, more of her body is paralyzed, starting with her arms and legs, and ending with her heart."  
  
Both Alec and Satrina's faces paled at that. "What do you want?" The anger in Alec's voice made it sound harder than even Alec had ever heard. Nothing had ever angered him so.   
  
"I want you to turn yourself over to me and help me destroy every trans-genic. You said it yourself, who better to hunt trans-genics than another trans-genic."  
  
"Are you gonna put another explosive in me to make sure I get the job done?"  
  
White shrugged, "If it becomes necessary."  
  
Alec glanced at Satrina who was strapped to the chair. She whispered so only he could here. "Just go. I'm dead anyway." He continued staring at her not being able to blink. Losing her couldn't happen.  
  
Tired of waiting, White spoke in order to speed things up. "She has about thirty minutes before the agent reaches her vital organs. Hand yourself over and I'll inject her with the antidote."  
  
Her neck starting to feel weak, Satrina struggled to keep her head up. She couldn't feel her lips anymore. Finally, she stopped struggling and her head fell.  
  
That broke Alec. "Alright. I'll help you." In that short moment, Alec pictured every second he spent with her. His chest constricted; they wouldn't have that anymore.  
  
White's face remained hard. "I knew you'd see it my way." Pulling out a knife, he slashed the restraints holding her to the chair.  
  
Alec's heart broke as her body tumbled to the floor. Motionless, except for shallow breathing, Satrina felt death slipping nearer.  
  
White brought out the syringe with the antidote. He put it in her neck and pushed and that was when Manticore's regular soldiers surounded Alec, each of the eight with a rifle pointed to his head.  
  
"They're just a precaution. I had to make sure you wouldn't get the idea to leave." Finished with his work, he stood. "There. In two hours your girlfriend will be able to walk out of here. Now, gentlemen," he motioned to the regular soldiers. "Take our new friend to the van. We've got some hunting to do."  
  
Shoving Alec, they forced him out of the building, not before he was able to get one last look at Satrina. Sprawled out unceremoniously on the floor, her frightened eyes met Alec's. A single tear descended her cheek and Alec had to fight every urge to run back for her.   
  
Mentally, Satrina yelled at her body to move but it refused. _Just move! I can't let him be taken away. Damnit, move!_  
  
The last thing Alec saw of her was her index finger moving. He knew she was struggling, but that made him feel a bit better. He knew she'd make it.  
  
When Alec and his entourage were outside, they were met by a very angry Max on her motorcycle. "You guys can't leave before I get to join in on the fun," she laughed. The engine revved and Max drove into them knocking four down.   
  
Alec took the opportunity to run back for Satrina as Max finished off the rest of the soldiers. He ran back in the building only to be met with a gun pointed at his head by White who was separating him from Satrina.   
  
Alec smirked, "Do you really think a gun is going to stop me?" His Manticore speed took over and in a few seconds the gun was in Alec's hand and White lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
In a rush, Alec was by Satrina. He lifted her head to look at him.   
  
The corners of her lips curved up a millimeter. This made Alec's heart skip a beat and he left out a joyful laugh. Gathering her up in his arms, Alec spoke to her. "Let's get out of here."   



	6. 

  
The cushions on the couch enveloped Satrina. Everything in his apartment was so nice. It felt like the pulse had never happened.  
  
"Where'd you get all your money?"  
  
Logan glanced at her. "My family use to have a lot of money." He handed her a glass of water. Concentration creased her brow as she forced her fingers to grasp the glass. The paralyzing agent hadn't completely worn off yet.  
  
"Use to?" she inquired after taking a sip of water.   
  
Her question caused him to pause. "It's a long story." He started to walk away but Satrina stopped him.  
  
"Wait." He spun back to her. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." Sitting next to her, he draped a blanket over her.   
  
"Thank you. How long have you known Max?"   
  
"Over a year," he spoke softly.  
  
"Did you always know what she was?" Satrina's whole reason for this conversation was to talk to someone else who was involved with an X-5.  
  
Seeing where this was going, he smiled. "Yes. Satrina, just ask me what you really want to."  
  
The water in her glass suddenly fascinated her. She took long moments considering how to phrase her question best. "How did you get past the fact that Max has killed?"   
  
"Oh." On some level, he knew she would ask something like that. How could you not? Their sole purpose was to kill. So now he had to tell her how to get over that. Hmm... Logan could start a support group: Getting to know your X-5 and how to deal with them. But he had to get back to the person next to him.  
  
"It's what they've been trained to do," he began slowly. "But it's not who they are. Alec is cocky and self-centered, well he use to be, but he's not a murderer."  
  
"He's still cocky," she said wryly. "I like him that way." Satrina looked to the kitchen quickly to see Alec and Max talking. "It's just that," she looked to Logan, "White said that Alec had made a deal with him to wipe out trans-genics."  
  
Logan nodded. "He did but it was only because Alec wanted to live. If Alec hadn't killed, that explosive they planted in his neck would've gone off."  
  
"But it did anyway. Max had to give that lab tech all your money for him to live," she said pointedly.  
  
Out of his mouth blew a heavy sigh. "I know. But I know that none of that would have happened had the situation been different, he wouldn't have killed and he wouldn't have needed the money."  
  
Blue eyes gazed at Alec as he continued talking with Max about whatever X-5's talked about. From his light brown hair to his sculpted body, he was the picture of perfection. Bright, the flash of his smile reminded her of the true Alec, the Alec she knew. The one who snuck into her apartment to surprise her, who spent all night answering her questions. Most importantly, the one who could have killed his enemy, but didn't. White could be dead by now, but instead, he most likely had a headache.  
  
"After him using your money and keeping you and Max from each other, how can you defend him?"  
  
"Because I know," Logan looked over to Max, "I know what it's like to care for someone and lose the opportunity to see where it goes."  
  
They each stared at the genetically engineered soldiers they cared for more than anything. Small bits of laughter left both of them.  
  
"Look at us," Satrina snorted.  
  
"Two lowly norms in love with enhanced fighting machines."  
  
"Maybe we should double date!" That caused them both to lose it.   
  
Loud laughter drew Max and Alec's attention to the living room were Logan and Satrina were practically rolling around on the floor.   
  
"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh," Satrina calmed herself down enough. "Nothing, nothing at all." The two humans' eyes met and the laughter started all over again.   
  
Alec looked to Max and shrugged. "Whatever." Slender fingers were extended to Satrina. "You ready to go home now?"  
  
Gazing up at Alec, she smiled. "Yeah, I am."  
  
She wrapped her fingers around his and he pulled her up. Tentative steps moved Satrina cautiously, her hand remaining in Alec's for balance. After a moment or two, her steps quickened. She glanced over at him.   
  
He smiled, "Come on, slowpoke. You can go faster than that."  
  
"I'll give you faster, you ass. Besides, are you going to catch me with those Manticore reflexes if I fall?" she said light and playfully.  
  
His face twisted into a grimace. "Hopefully I'll be paying enough attention. If not-"  
  
An elbow to his ribs cut him off.   
  
  
  
Repeated flexing and extending of her hand told Satrina that the agent had finally worn off. She smiled in the dim light of her apartment.  
  
Alec sat on the floor back against her couch deep in thought. One foot planted firmly on the floor, his arm rested on his knee. His eyes cast to the floor not seeing it so much as seeing through it.   
  
Satrina's gaze roamed over his sad figure and sadness passed through her. He was troubled and she wanted to comfort him. "Have I said thank you yet for saving me?"  
  
He made no move to show he had even registered her voice.   
  
She sighed and crouched before him. "Alec, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
He refused to even look at her.  
  
Reaching out to him, she lifted his chin so his beautiful eyes had no choice but to look at her. "Please," she whispered.  
  
He couldn't ignore her feelings, her need for him to be okay. "I ... you could have died and it would have been because of me."  
  
"But I didn't die, you saved me."  
  
Their eye contact broke as Alec looked away. "I'm a killer and you almost died because of me." It was almost inaudible to Satrina's unenhanced ears.   
  
She pulled his face back to her. "But I didn't. Because of you, I'm still alive. I'm still breathing and I'm still here with you. And you are not a killer. You've killed but that's not who you are. You only did that because you had to."  
  
The forlorn look didn't leave his face. So she did the only thing she thought would make him happy. Lips touched lips in a short, love-filled kiss.  
  
"I would do anything for you to believe me," she pleaded.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "Anything?"  
  
She nodded, a grin gracing her lips. "Anything."  
  
Gently, he kissed her. She pulled back the barest millimeter forcing him to lean foreword in order to not break the kiss. She kept pulling until they were standing and she disengaged the kiss.  
  
Breath heavy she spoke with throaty lust. "I've wanted nothing more than to throw you down and rip your clothes off for the longest time."  
  
He grinned wantonly. "That can certainly be arranged."  
  
A finger to his lips stopped his incoming kiss. "Wait. We're going to take this painstakingly slow. I want to fully enjoy every aspect and every inch of you." With that she preceded to slip his coat off letting her hands feel every muscle of his arms on the way down. The leather coat fell quietly to the ground. She rested her hands on his chest then slowly trailed her fingers down.   
  
Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she gathered it and pulled it over his head. Broad shoulders and well-toned muscles greeted her. She disregarded the shirt with a toss of her hand.   
  
Alec snatched her wrist before she could do anything else. He brought her wrist to his face and inhaled. The primal act caused Satrina a sharp intake of air. It was if he was an animal taking in her scent. She bet that wasn't far from the truth.   
  
He then assaulted her wrist with a series of kisses and nips and licks using the right amount of pressure to send pleasurable sensations through her. In absolute bliss, her head fell back as she let out a low moan.   
  
Slow, deliberate circles were made by his thumb on the palm of her hand. Her head snapped up and in an instant, her mouth latched onto his. Hasty hands snaked around her waist. They stumbled carelessly to her bedroom and fell to the bed with Satrina on top. She pulled back enough to stop the kiss.  
  
"What?" Alec asked at the insecurity in her eyes.  
  
She bit her bottom lip in hesitation. "It's just..." she trailed off breaking their gaze.   
  
Tenderly cupping her chin, he turned her face to look at him. "Tell me."  
  
Fear crept into her voice. "Am I going to be enough for you? I mean, you're this perfect, beautiful soldier and you've had a lot of women whereas I'm far from perfect and haven't had a lot of experience."  
  
He smiled and traced her lips with his thumb. "You're more than enough for me. I think you're absolutely perfect and as far as experience goes, I know I've had a lot of women but I've never had love. You can teach me that."  
  
"We can teach each other." And the rest of the night was spent learning a lot of things.  
  
  
  
Everything about his body was amazing. Defined muscles, tan skin, crystal blue eyes; she'd lost herself for hours in him.  
  
Images from hours ago played through her mind as she stared at his sleeping form. She never knew someone could be so attentive and passionate at once. And she had definitely returned the favor.  
  
Impulsively, she brought her hand to his face tracing his jaw, his cheekbones. She played with hair, running her fingers through the smooth strands. It was as is she wanted to assure that he was real and not part of her fantasy. Suddenly, his hand clasped around hers.   
  
A smile curved his lips and his eyes opened to meet hers. "Keep doing that and I might start wagging my tail."  
  
"Did they add smart ass to your DNA on purpose or was it something you were taught?"  
  
He grimaced. "Ow, that hurts. You're breaking my genetically engineered heart."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "There, all better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled up at him. "I can honestly tell you that I've never had as much fun as I did last night."  
  
His fingers found the ends of her hair and he twirled them around his finger. "I agree, no wait, there this one time-"  
  
She hit his chest lightly and he chuckled. "This one time where I played in the mud with an unbelievably fun, beautiful woman."  
  
A sigh emitted from her mouth. "Do you have any idea how charming you are? How totally handsome, fun and sexy you are?"  
  
He thought about it and then answered with a, "Yes."  
  
"You know, I should really stop stroking your ego but you're just so damn cute."  
  
"I know." He placed a light kiss on her lips and she melted against him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how badly you make me want you?" she murmured.  
  
"Do you have any idea how badly _you_ make _me_ want _you_?" he countered.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"   
  
Alec's mouth hung open in surprise.   
  
Satrina's face paled. She couldn't believe she had let that slip. _What the hell is wrong with me? He's gonna run now. Any normal guy would freak out if a woman told him that but Alec's not normal. He hasn't dealt with emotions. I'm such an idiot!_  
  
They lost eye contact when her eyes fell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She tried to get up but Alec held her down with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Wait, Satrina. Don't be sorry." He saw the fear in her eyes, fear that he was going to leave. "I promise I won't run. But this is new for me and I don't know what I'm feeling. I know it's something but-"  
  
Two of her fingers pressed against his lips. "It's okay. You'll tell me only when you want to and only when you're ready." She kissed him sweetly. "I'm going to go make breakfast. Pancakes or eggs?"  
  
He let her go. "Pancakes." He sat up and watched her walk away. Something in him, maybe his human side, couldn't let her walk away.   
  
"Satrina?" He called to her.   
  
She halted and faced him, a questioning look on her face.  
  
He smiled his award winning smile. "I love you," he stated simply.  
  
Her face lit up with a smile and she ran to the bed and tackled him. They fell in a tangle of limbs and laughter and love. 


	7. 

Thank you everyone for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Some of you wish me to continue my story. I would love to but I'm out of ideas. I'm open to anything. I need suggestions; should I continue with this story or should I start a new Alec story? If so, should I bring Satrina back or find a new babe for Alec? Or should it just involve him with no romance? I personally think that would be a shame, he's so hot! He has to have someone! Someone tell me what to do!! I really want something to write. E-mail me any ideas at BashirXena@aol.com 


End file.
